


Rain of Rice

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Wedding Planning, Wedding tradition, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid & Geno decide to get married after many years of relationship, they decide to have one tradition about something who happen at the wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic in my draft since a long time so here it is. The fic is also based from this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTsbSY04s1Y
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

After some years of relationship Sid & Geno decided to get married, they knew it was not easy especially for Geno with Russia. But Geno doesn't care anymore about their point of view, it's his life and he wanted to be married to Sid, have the "perfect wedding" that they wanted both of them and also their family.

They didn't arrive to choice one space to do the wedding, Sid doesn't wanted that it's been in his hometown because of the fact that Geno would have loved to do this in Russia.  
So they decided to do it when they meet each other in Pittsburgh and it's been at the home of Mario.  
Mario was happy that they do this at his home.

They have one huge garden and they will do it between the anniversary of Geno and Sid.

Every friends of them was here, even Russian players were here, and some players of the other teams were here too. The family on both sides was here.

"I begun to feel stressed" say Sid to Taylor

"You are stressed?"

"Yes, it's just the biggest time in my life"

"Yes and after this you will be with your husband that you love since you know him"

"Oh yes"

The ceremony began, where they have the speech and also the "I do"

And they kiss in front of everyone, when they walk after their kiss, some of their friends decide they throw rice at them. It's been one surprise of their family where they decide to do this because it's would do the strength and one happy marriage.

During the dinner they tell everything that they have in mind about everything, then come the first dance

"I love you so much"

"I love you too so much"

Everyone knew that their first night of newly married will be perfect for them. Some were blushing and red because some of the rookies had their room against them during some road trips and they knew that Sid & Geno had lots of good sex. And they loved to be loud.

And their honeymoon was in one private island for some weeks. And after when they will arrive at Pittsburgh it's will be one new season.  
That they faced together, happy and in totally in love and they were ready for this.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> For Rain of Rice generally it's one traditions for have children and stuff like this, but i decided to change a little about this tradition.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.


End file.
